


because twitter

by fict_addict



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, i'm not sure what this even is? haha sorry orz, twitterbunnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fict_addict/pseuds/fict_addict
Summary: Kai and Yaku (and Kenma) could tell you Kuroo can be a handful.Daichi and Suga find out one day exactly how much of 'a handful' that apparently entails





	because twitter

**Author's Note:**

> because this: <https://twitter.com/EmrgencyKittens/status/889874137635749889>

Kuroo is decidedly .very. late, and Yaku suppresses a twitch in his eyebrow as his gaze roves the page and snags on the half-empty column of names without contact numbers and RSVP information. Nekomata-sensei's retirement party isn't going to plan itself and invite alumni that Kuroo happens to have most of the contact details of -- Yaku almost wishes he'd snagged the historical record-book from the clubroom that year just to have a spare set of contact records. Nekomata-sensei has them all, of course, but since he's not aware of his erstwhile teams' plans.. Kai chuckles under his breath as Yaku's pen taps irritably at the lined paper. 

"He could at least reply his messages," the libero grumbles. "I'm this close to just calling Sawamura for Ukai-sensei's and Ukai-san's already." 

Kai grins a little. "You don't think Naoi-sensei'd get a kick outta getting to contact Ukai-san for non-coachyness?"

Yaku barks a little laugh under his breath; goodness knows they've randomly called on their Fukurodani Academy-Group compatriots and the Miyagi Crows for some favour or other over the years. "Depends on whether he .has. his number still, though; think Takeda-sensei's still the main contact for matches, if I recall correctly.." Kai's mhmm of agreement trails upward into an awkwardly surprised sort of sound, and Yaku glances up to where his eyes're tracking someone outside the glass walls.

Kenma comes into the campus cafe, eyes wide, for him, -- or maybe it's just because they're not glued to a phone or device screen -- and they zero sharply onto Yaku and Kai. He moves over in a decidedly unleisurely manner, and then his device makes an appearance; an inhumanly quick unlock reveals a twitter post, Liked by Hinata Shouyou, Yamaguchi Tadashi and a small host of other folk. 

The post itself is sweetly and succinctly worded, with no small amount of enthusiasm and an almost girlish glee; if it had been in English it'd most certainly have been in capslock, with the sheer amount of ill-contained squee. The exuberant hearts-in-eyes equivalent of emoji certainly doesn't help matters. 

The photos in the post, though, which Yaku notes almost belatedly is by suga_koush, have caught and held Yaku's eye and he hears Kai's quiet intake of breath beside him. He knows that set of ears and the pile of that fur, even if it's been years and that was definitely not how he remembers it looked last. His own eyes flick up to Kenma's, and he notes the well-concealed anxiety as Kai tugs out the nearest chair and draws an unresisting Kozume into it, squeezing their junior's shoulder. 

"H, how, though..?..!" he's aware enough to pull his volume down mid exclamation, but as he meets Kai's gaze he knows it's not even the time to be asking that. 

At least, from the look of the familiar mess in the room and the poster of the photo, he's in safe --if probably bewildered-- hands right now. 

Planning Nekomata-sensei's party will have to wait, but it looks like they're going to be calling Sawamura, anyway.

 

\-----------------------------

 

"Keep it down, Suga," comes Daichi's indoor-voiced call, tone hushed even for that. Sugawara rolls his eyes and sends a slightly-smitten, watery smile the way of the sleeping kitten, phone in hand and ignoring the resultant notifications' buzzing. There's no waaay, seriously; can't be all .that. adorable..! He meanders over to the kitchen area of the tiny apartment where Daichi's placed the discarded pile of clothing from the apartment's entryway over the back of a chair after quietly shaking them out. His captain and bestfriendinalltheworld/2 is checking the fridge, of all things; they've already located the other set of keys where they should've been on the genkan ledge, and the phone three-quarter way under the sofa where it should most definitely .not. have been. Especially when Kuroo was supposed to have class that afternoon, and a meeting with his former team-batch following.

"Don't worry, man," Suga shrugs, dropping quietly into another chair. "If it's as you say, just about nothing'll wake him -- apart from your voice."

Daichi shoots him a "well, don't believe me then; fine" look over his shoulder; his voice remains quietened as he passes Suga his designated juice carton. "Cats' ears .are. more sensitive, y'know," he gripes unconvincingly. 

"Then .you. need to keep your voice down," Suga concurs without concurring, all too agreeably and cheerfully.

Daichi's got that expression that says he's this close to actually throwing his hands up in the air at Sugawara's obvious disbelief. "Tell me, then," he manages, still quietly though evidently exasperated (and that is how Suga knows Daichi really, really cares for the not-elephant in the room; how careful he is to avoid disturbing the rest that certain people don't get anywhere near enough of -- even if Suga's almost certain that that certain person is not the littlest cat sleeping on Daichi's bed, a tiny, tiny lump of deep grey fur half-curled into a little loaf on the soft-piled comforter draped and barely-tucked under the edges of the futon (because the occupants of this flat are both half-slobs, and with their hours lately the bed's never not-occupied anyway); and it says something about how much he trusts Daichi innately, because against all common sense he's beginning to feel his captain's belief quietly eroding his own scientific inclinations before the guy's even said anything), "how else it's possible to have both his phone and his keys here and .all. his clothes in the .genkan. and the guy not even in sight..? And mind, our painfully territorial cat's paying him less wary-like attention than she's paying you," Daichi's brow furrowed as he drained a glass of water, eyes drifting to where Kuroo's phone lay on a counter nearby. 

At least the cat (kitten, Daichi's mind supplied unhelpfully, a baby cat is called a kitten [whether it's a tom or a tabby. you haven't even checked yet; you're so sure it's a tom..?]) seemed to be sleeping peacefully and undistressed; the last he'd seen his own well-fed tuxedo had been practically watching over his sleep. Yeah, Daichi's sure it's a tom. Daichi's sure .he's. a tom, and would answer (or at least react or respond to) his..roommate's name.

Suga's eyes caught his with their mischievous light, and Daichi's own narrowed instinctively. "Weeell," yeah, the bugger was laughing, it was all over the lilt of his voice, "if our friend wanted to leave you an .inviting. /suggestion/, he .might. leave his clothing all over the floor for you to track--" Silver hair dodged a quick swat aimed at Suga's fair head and he swallowed a snicker at Daichi's reddening face. 

"Even if he .was. inclined toward such.." Daichi rolled his eyes as he willed his face to unembarrass it/himself, "isn't that sort of thing usually a trail, leading to wherever." He gestured toward the genkan. "And not practically a drop-down puddle.." he trailed off and blanched slightly, trying not to panic at the idea that Kuroo might have blacked out and fallen; the clothing hadn't been quite a straight-down drop, now that he was thinking about it -- was it because of Daichi's tripping on the edge of the pile before he'd realised it existed, or.. his gaze flashed toward the futon and he was very, very glad the cat'd made it out of the pile of clothes before Daichi and Suga had come in. It was so small, he could've done it some awful damage completely by accident. He swallowed and met Suga's gaze, his friend's rounder face starting to look concerned -- and then his phone went off with a fierce buzz in his pocket, and he withdrew it with a frown.. only to have said frown go up on his brows in an expression he knew Suga would make fun at him for, but -- he and Suga exchanged a quick glance at the phone's announcement that the incoming caller was one Kai Nobuyuki and the bed; and Daichi was about to pick up the call from Nekoma's --Kuroo's-- vice-captain when .Kuroo's. phone went off on the counter with a vengeance. Suga's quick fingers snatched it off the countertop before it could extend its racket, and they both clearly saw the message -- Yaku Morisuke: WHAT DID YOU DO, STXPID FURBALL OFACAPTAIN. also, y so smol omghahahaha i'mgoing2keelyou ermagerd wthman,WTHHH

Daichi shared a perplexed look with Suga (if a little vindicated; i told you so, Believe Me) as he dragged his finger across the screen, lifting the phone to his ear. "..Sawamura Daichi."

**Author's Note:**

> linked again to relive the absolute cute: <https://twitter.com/EmrgencyKittens/status/889874137635749889>
> 
> \---
> 
> ..please excuse me i'm not sure where this really came from, or where it intends to go... ahhahaha n_n";;;
> 
> hopefully someone enjoys la maiden contribution to the KuroDai ship; just bashed it out in record time to avoid losing the bunny and plunked it here with minimal pro0freading (/k0ffs), ahead of many, maaany other things that should be up here (/K0FFSsorry); please excuse the Something-A.M. silly.


End file.
